


Falling (Songfic Wolvesilver)

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Wolvesilver, Yaoi, harrystyles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: A veces el amor se acaba...sólo hay que dejarse caer. . .Songfic Wolvesilver  inspirado en la canción Falling de Harry Styles
Relationships: Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Falling (Songfic Wolvesilver)

Peter no podía dejar de leer el mensaje en su móvil, lo leía una y otra vez, se le aceleraba el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, él tenía sospechas, tenía miedo y ni siquiera quería preguntarle a Logan el por qué lo citaba, prefería esperar, albergaba esperanzas de que en realidad solo fuera su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada y que en realidad el escenario encontrado sea uno mucho mejor al que estaba pensando, pues simplemente no lo soportaría.

Dejó correr el agua de la ducha, esperando que saliera caliente, puso algo de música en su móvil, necesitaba sacar lo que había dentro de su sistema, quitarle un poco de carga de su corazón. Sentía el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, poco a poco logró dejar caer sus lágrimas, al comienzo fue un llanto calmo y hasta tranquilizador, pero poco a poco los sollozos aumentaron en intensidad, terminó rompiendo en un fuerte llanto, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y gritos salían de lo profundo de su garganta, tenía miedo, no quería afrontar la realidad, se negaba, sería como perder una parte de él.

Sus ojos ardían, los restregaba ante las lágrimas que aún caían, no entendía como aun podían caer, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sus ojos quedarían secos.

_I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands  
Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left_

Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, se recostó sobre su deshecha cama y tomó un fuerte suspiro, ahora sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer, de su boca salían algunos suspiros dolorosos. Nuevamente leyó su móvil, era tan frío el mensaje, ni siquiera un saludo o una despedida, ni siquiera un falso te amo, simplemente era una cita con nada de cordialidad, estaba seguro de que todo acabaría, y él caería, caería otra vez.

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

Las horas transcurrían lento, sentía que el día no avanzaba y él lo único que quería era que llegara la puta hora, quería salir luego de aquel engorroso momento, ya no tenía ánimos de fingir, de mantener la esperanza, pues sabía que no había nada, que todo había acabado hace mucho. Solamente él había intentado sostener una relación sobre el aire, no había un real cimiento, no negaba que una vez lo hubo, pero se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. Pero él siempre había sido un testarudo, pues mientras hubiera amor en su corazón, él era capaz de sostener todo el peso, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado de seguir.

Sus amigos se lo habían dicho, le aconsejaban que no siguiera, pero se había alejado de ellos, no quería que nadie le dijera lo que él ya sabía, ahora estaba solo, no tenía en quien apoyarse, no había nadie para consolar su adolorido corazón.

Estaba en la total oscuridad, se abrazó a sí mismo, se estremeció, sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, había tanta carga, tanto dolor, estaba acabado, en un par de horas ya no habría nadie para él, ni siquiera una preocupación falsa, un beso frío o un te amo falso.

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

Se encontraba mirando en el espejo, arreglando sus rebeldes cabellos, acomodándolos de la mejor forma. Había elegido su mejor ropa, aquella que tantas veces Logan había alabado, unos jeans apretados, una camisa abierta, dejando ver parte de su cuerpo, sus clavículas, las que Logan amaba morder y marcar, al igual que su cuello, soltó un suspiro ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo?

Soltó una risita y sin querer enfocó su mirada en su reflejo, ¿quién estaba ahí? Ese no era él, no se reconocía ¿dónde había quedado el Peter que alguna vez fue? Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojeras azules y sus ojos irritados, en su cabello ya no había brillo, en su boca ya no se esbozaba una sonrisa. La tristeza lo tenía domado, en su semblante no había más que dolor y desamparo, estaba sufriendo antes de tiempo, lo sabía, pero no sacaba nada con evitar lo inevitable, pues sabía que todo acabaría, que de cierta forma sería libre, pero una libertad que lo llevaría a la perdición era una caída en picada, cayendo, cayendo otra vez.

_You said you cared  
And you missed me, too  
And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you  
And the coffee's out  
At the Beachwood Café  
And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say_

Peter se miraba en el reflejo del vagón, sus audífonos estaban puestos y las tristes canciones que más le gustaban lo dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez, le dolían las letras, las sentía en su corazón, le pesaban y las sufría, pero de cierta forma se sentía acompañado, sabía que no sería el primero en tener una pena de amor, en tener un corazón roto, ni tampoco sería el último, pero si estaba seguro de una cosa, esta sería la última vez para él, porque ya no había nada, no había un futuro.

Se sentía caminando en forma autónoma, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento había bajado en la estación, sus piernas recorrían solas aquel camino que tantas veces había recorrido. Soltó una risita ¿cuántas veces fue con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas? Pero ¿hace cuánto que no se sentía así? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fingiendo que todo seguía igual? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo.

Caminó más lento, no quería afrontar la realidad, sentía que el aire se le escapaba, que su corazón latía con fuerza, como queriendo escapar, como si no quisiera sufrir cuando sabía que era lo obvio, cuando no habría una escapatoria, una salida o un futuro brillante, no quedaba absolutamente nada, todo se había ido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

Logan abrió la puerta y de inmediato lo invitó a entrar, ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera un roce, el contacto físico ya no existía. Peter podía ver la incomodidad en sus ojos, no había dolor o vergüenza, simplemente se veía irritado, como si fuera un problema del cual quería salir cuanto antes, quizás eso había sido siempre para él, un puto problema, una maldita molestia.

Su labio tembló, rápidamente lo mordió intentando disimular mientras sus uñas se enterraban con fuerza en su carne, el dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más real, más insostenible, pero él no se derrumbaría, no frente a alguien que ya no le interesaba más.

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

— Peter, esto se acabó — Logan ni siquiera intentó disimular, no le interesaban los sentimientos del muchacho, hace mucho que ya no le importaban y ni siquiera estaba seguro si alguna vez le importó. Sólo fue una estupidez, una mala decisión en su vida, había sido influenciado ante la insistencia del menor, había sido llevado a la tentación, seducido por un cuerpo joven, pero siempre supo que ahí no había verdadero amor, sólo excitación, curiosidad y algo de idiotez.

El menor sentía como su corazón latía aún más fuerte, en su cabeza las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, él pensó que estaba listo para oírlas, se había preparado, pero escucharlas en su cabeza era muy distinto a que se materializan bajo aquella voz que tanto adoraba.

— ¿Es por Jean? — al parecer era un maldito masoquista, le gustaba sufrir. Pero en realidad quería saber la verdad, si se iba a hundir en la mierda, lo haría hasta el final, mejor sufrir todo de una jodida vez, tocar el fondo en lo más profundo, llegar hasta aquel nivel en el cual ni siquiera estaba seguro que podría sortear, que pudiera salir, pero solo quería la verdad, solo quería convencerse que luego de esta vez ya no habrían más.

— Si — fue la escueta respuesta de Logan, nunca espero una disculpa, aun así, pensó que el mayor lo haría por cortesía, que al menos fuera lo suficientemente hombre para justificarse un poco más. Pero ahí estaba Logan encendiendo un cigarro, mirándolo con una mueca, como gritándole que abandonara el lugar, como si él fuera el culpable, como si fuera una mierda que ya no quieres volver a pisar.

Peter asistió con la cabeza, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y Logan arrugó la nariz, como si el muchacho le diera asco. Él mas joven comenzó a caminar, ya no había nada más que hablar, ya todo lo importante estaba dicho.

Él ni siquiera estaba interesado en reprocharle, en exigir explicaciones o en insultar, sabía más que bien que podría estar en su derecho, pero estaba cansado, estaba cayendo y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era descansar, esperar el golpe final ¿o quizás ya lo estaba viviendo?

Un hubo despedida, no hubo lágrimas y Logan soltó un suspiro agradecido, no quería lidiar con un mocoso llorando, con un berrinche luego de una ruptura, él simplemente estaba satisfecho de no tener que lidiar con aquella incómoda situación.

— Peter, disculpa — ofreció Jean cuando Peter al salir prácticamente chocó de frente con ella, el sonrió sin decir nada, no tenía ánimos de discutir, él tenía todas las de perder. Se alejó rápido, sabiendo que en las palabras de la mujer había un trasfondo mayor, el perdón no lo estaba pidiendo por un simple choque, más bien era por todo lo que conllevaba su presencia en el lugar, el caminó y caminó, quería estar pronto lo más alejado posible, el sobraba, él ya no era necesario.

_And I g et the feelin' that you'll never need me again_

Sentía el viento sobre su cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras respiraba tranquilamente pese al frío que calaba sus huesos,

El sol se había ido hace horas atrás, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado en aquella banca, pero por el dolor de sus músculos asumía que bastante horas en la misma posición.

Quizás ya era hora de seguir, había una vida por delante ¿la había realmente? Se levantó estirando sus piernas, para luego mirar en oscuro cielo, pese a las luces de la ciudad algunas estrellas aún se podían observar, le gustaba, le relajaba pensar que él no era más que un diminuto punto en el universo, que sus problemas prácticamente no eran nada, aunque el acababa de perder a su mundo.

Comenzó a caminar, no había un rumbo, no había un destino, pero extrañamente su mente estaba en calma, ya no había un peso, ya no había dolor, ya no quedaba nada, pues todo se lo habían arrebatado, pero sabía que no era culpa de nadie, no de él ni de ellos, las cosas simplemente ocurrían y nada se podía cambiar.

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if you're someone I just want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

El suelo se veía lejano, se apoyó en la baranda mientras una brisa lo hizo estremecerse. Dio un salto al sentir algo húmedo en su cara, inmediatamente levantó la vista, pero se encontró con el mismo cielo nocturno, no había nubes, no era lluvia.

Se sorprendió al notar que era una lágrima, pensó que ya no habían, que todas se habían secado hace horas, pero al parecer siempre podía haber una reserva, para aquellos momentos en que el corazón estaba deshecho, en que estaba tan roto que nunca más podría arreglarse, no pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayeran, no pudo, pero lo que más quería era acabar con ese dolor.

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

Cerró los ojos, estaba cayendo... estaba cayendo... 


End file.
